One love
by WOWmeXheart
Summary: When going through hard times you need that one person. but what happened when that person forgot about you? Niley  rated M for mild language and sexual presumptions  this is my first story ever so bare with me :
1. Trailer

One love

Trailer

She was one of those girls. The kind that is so positive about life. The type of girl anyone would like to be modest, beautiful, intelligent, but most importantly confident. Her only negative side was how naïve she was.

But what happens when she takes a little too much confidence? Do something she'll regret and never believe in herself again?

She'll end up vulnerable

Only one person will be able to bring her back on her feet.

Her **One Love**

But will she let him?


	2. Chapter 1

_Here is episode one hope like it :)_

* * *

><p>Today is the day she thought. Today was the day she would tell the guy she's been crushing on that she liked him. He was your average high school boy very athletic and handsome. His was tall and had very short dirty blonde hair. She had been crushing on him for the last 2 weeks, being the confident girl she was she wanted to tell him. Keeping it a secret wishing he asked her out first was not her way of doing things. That morning she was determined to tell him, tell him her feelings. She had planned to tell him before school started so they could walk around the halls holding hands like she had dreamed about so many times. Ready to go, she got into her red convertible and drove her way to school.<p>

As she got to the corridors she didn't even say hello to her friends, she just sped up to the guy. Tell him straight out with a big smile on her face, that's what she was going to do. As she approached him she felt her stomach flutter and make flips she just ignored the feeling and walked to him with that famous smile of hers. She tapped him on the shoulder and awaited the moment anxious.

Liam: (turns around looking at miley)

Miley: (smiles big) hi could I talk to you for a second?

Liam: (confused) yeah sure

Miley: I like you Liam

Liam: …cool

Miley: cool?

Liam: yeah cool meet me after school in front of my car I'll bring you somewhere

Miley: (confused) okay…

Liam: (leaves to see his friends) later

She didn't know if she should feel happy or not. That wasn't exactly how she imagined it would go. She thought he would confess that he liked her too and hold her hands, kiss her for the first time tenderly and invite her on a date to celebrate. But no he just said "cool" and told her to meet him after school.

She walked to her class confused and a little disappointed in what had just happened. But fortunately she had some one she could talk to, some one that was there for her no matter what. Some one she knew by heart. But most importantly some one that knew her just as well. As she got to her seat she turned back to her best friend, who was setting behind her.

Miley: Nick

Nick: yeah?

Nick had always been the shy one, the shoulder to cry on, the listener. He always needed a little help with the other gender. But that was never a problem because of his good looks. One think was sure about him was that he always had a smile on his face, whether happy or sad. He was strong, just what Miley needed to go against her very sensitive self. They had known each other since the day they were born because of their parents' really close friendship. They had been through so much together. Their first heartaches, moments where they thought they wouldn't be able to make it. They were there for each other and were planning on continuing to be until they were forced not to.

Miley: I told Liam today (in a "not sure" tone)

Nick: and…

Miley: cool

Nick: cool?

Miley: yeah that's what he said!

Nick: that's ALL he said?

Miley: then he told me to meet him after school and that he would bring me somewhere

Nick: where?

Miley: I have no idea!

Nick: if I were you I wouldn't go there

Miley: (confused) why not?

Nick: (he scratched the back of his neck nervously) uhh well…

Miley: Nick why are so nervous all of a sudden?

Nick: I'm scared you'll be mad at me for saying it

Miley: you know I can never be mad at you

Nick: ok so, you know Liam has a pretty bad reputation

Miley: what's your point?

Nick: I'm not sure you want to adventure yourself in places he hangs in without knowing where

Miley: what are you trying to say Nick?

Nick: Miley some people say he's a drug dealer!

Miley: you know not to listen to those rumors!

Nick: I know but remember the one about Clair being pregnant? That was true!

Miley: (sighs) I know I know

Nick: (he hugs her and whispers) just be careful

Miley: she hugged him back taking a deep breath. She somehow always felt safe, right there with Nick.

Miley: I will

Nick: (lets go of her) good

Miley smiled at her best friend as the teacher came in, he of course smiled back that "oh so cute smile" Miley loved. She would of course never admit it.

During lunch

Miley sat with her friend Selena, she was a really sweet girl. They had been friends since Selena had moved in the house right next to hers. They shared everything, even though she did that with Nick too she shared things that could not be shared with guys with Selena. Things that were much too intimate, creating awkward moment between Miley and Nick when ever they fell on the subject.

Miley: I told him

Selena: NO WAY (hugs her tight) I'm happy for you!

Miley: uuhh yeah

Selena: (releases her from the hug) you don't seem too happy about that! Did he reject you?

Miley: no, he said cool

Selena: what?

Miley: I told him and he said "cool"

Selena: (confused) oookay?

Miley: (puts her face in her hands) I know, he asked me to meet him after school

Selena: and… are you going?

Miley: yeah… I guess so


	3. Chapter 2

_I know this is really short but the first one was long because of the intro, just so u guys know thats how the nexts chapters are gonna be. Since they all happen in a very short lapse of time, hope you don't mind :)_

* * *

><p>The day was ending and Liam hadn't even acknowledged her at all. He did so for the whole day Miley was waiting outside, in front of his car. She was slightly nervous, Nick's words kept replaying in her head. Why Liam had ignored her all day only hanging with his friends, never even glancing at her in any way. She didn't understand his intentions, why was he acting this way?<p>

Liam arrived, getting into the car.

Liam: get in. was all he said

As he slid in Miley followed him in and sat in the passenger seat. The car ride was silent, except for the radio that was playing some weird and very weird kind of music. She didn't even rocognize of the laguage they sang in was just stared out the window wondering where he was bringing her.

At the Jonas house after school

After Miley had told him about Liam, Nick felt something in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know whether it was fear, anger, worry or maybe some green little mosnter that had been growing inside of him since this afternoon. All he knew was that he had a bad feeling about this. Thoughts were running through his head. Bad ones. He sighed and closed his eyes sitting on his bed, trying to think of something positive, something that didn't involve that certain best friend of his. He lied back and stared at the ceiling. His door opened and he sat up looking at his older brother leaning against the door frame.

Joe: thinking about her huh?

Nick: (sighs) yeah

Joe: why don't you just tell her? (walks in the room and sits next to him)

Nick: it could ruin our friendship

Joe: no it wouldn't you guys have been friends for as long as I can remember, you've never had secrets for each other why start now?

Nick: because I don't know how she'll react, it's not something you can say just like that, I need it to be perfect

Joe: just give it a thought ok? I think if I was her I would want to know even if we don't share the same opinion

Nick: (sighs again) I know, I'll try to tell tomorrow

Joe: good, just remember shes more than just your bestfriend

Nick: you think i don't know that?

Joe: just making sure you kept that in mind (he patted his brothers back before leaving the room and letting him think)


	4. Chapter 3

After a while Liam stopped the car and got out, again without a word for Miley. He got into a house where music was playing loudly. It looked like a party was going on in there. Miley looked down at herself, she was not dressed for a party. She shrugged it off and followed Liam into the house.

As she entered, a shot of surprise went through her body. Teenagers practically having sex at each corner of the house others drinking their lives away and some even taking drugs. She was a teenager after all, she was used to partying but not to that wild point where anyone in their right mind would notice this party was defiantly out of control. She wondered, who were all those people she had never seen them around and she was intrigued at what they were all doing partying here at three thirty in the afternoon. She made her way through the house desperately trying to find Liam. Being here was really not her idea for a first date. When she found him, he was standing in a corner looking like he was being chased, he was looking all around him every single second that passed. She started walking towards him when she saw what she dreaded the most. Some guy was handing Liam and in return he gave him a little transparent bag with white powder in it. It didn't take a genius to figure out what it was, but the most horrifying for Miley was when out of nowhere a girl that had practically no clothes on started touching him EVERY FUCKING WHERE. That was the drop that made the water overflow. Who was that whore and why was he letting her touch him like they were in the bedroom? Miley felt disappointed with her own choice of coming here with him. She wanted to go to Liam slap him and tell him how much of a bastard he was. But as she was about to walk she saw that random girl get closer to him and they started making out like that was totally natural. At that point all she wanted to do was leave. And she knew exactly who to call. She went outside, trying to keep her hanger in. However instead of being mad at Liam, Miey was mad at herself the only thought of being with that low life douche bag made her want to vomit. She took her phone out and dialed the number she knew by heart. And that's when she started crying the tears kept falling and there was no way to stop them.

Miley: hello? (Sobbing)

?: hi who is this?

Miley: it's me can you come pick me up?

?: where are you?


	5. Chapter 4

?: sure I'll be there in 5

Miley hung up the phone trying to contain her tears, the more she thought of what had previously happened the more she felt she deserved it all. The feeling she had in the pit of her stomach was not confidence anymore it was self pity. She didn't even want to think about what was happening in that house, she looked back but her thoughts were interrupted by a white Hummer that was parking in front of the house. She knew at that exact moment, that she shouldn't worry anymore that everything would be falling into place. She walked to the car and got in the passenger seat she looked at the driver with watering eyes.

Nick: what happened?

Miley: (sobbing) hh hee is a drug d dealer

He pulled her into a hug, trying to calm her down. He hated seeing her hurting. He released her from the hug and started driving to his house. He swore he would never let her go through any of that again.

When they got there he hoped out of his car and opened the door for her, scooping her into a hug as they walked to the front door. She laid her head on his shoulder feeling once again safe in his arms. As they walked in they went straight up to his room. They just sat on his bed in silence, hugging. He held her until she calmed herself down and was able to talk without stuttering.

Nick: tell me what happened?

Miley: he brought me there and there were people everywhere he just left me and he went on selling drugs. Then there was this girl and she just kissed him, he just went on with it. I don't even think he noticed I'm gone.

Nick: it's going to be ok, he's not worth it. You need someone who can take care of you and that is always going to be there for you.

All she did was look down in shame, she couldn't wrap her head around even liking the guy. Nick was right, Nick was always right. She looked up to him and just curled up on his bed closing her eyes trying to escape reality.

The next morning she woke up to a very familiar place, feeling arms wrapped around her. Miley and Nick always had sleepovers, every week end if they could. Even if they slept on total opposite sides of the bed, they always ended up somehow laced together. People might think it would be awkward but if that happened during all your life, it becomes normal.

She looked around the room, and decided to wake up. She looked to her side to find a sleeping Nick. She couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked. She started playing with the curls on his head when he woke up.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah i know its wasn't really a mystery who she was calling but, a girl can try right? :P<em>

_i just wanted to thank the people reviewing, i'm really new at this whole writting thing and i just want criticism good or bad, just to know if i write total rubish or not! _

_so please tell me what you think_


	6. Chapter 5

In my opinion it's kind of an boring chapter but oh well.

* * *

><p>Miley: good morning (she smiled at him)<p>

Nick: (he groaned)

Miley: Nick come on wake up, I need to talk to you

Nick slowly opened his eyes, rubbing them with the back of his hand while sitting up.

Nick: what is it Mi?

Miley: thanks for coming to get me yesterday

Nick: Mile I'll always be there for you, really that was nothing

Miley: (she sighed) I don't know what I would've done without you

Nick: Simple you can't do anything without me (he said cockily)

Miley: (she scoffed) you wish!

Nick: (he mumbled) I do

Miley: (she raised an eyebrow at him) what?

Nick: nothing I was just thinking that we should go get breakfast

Miley: sure so what is your mom making today?

Nick: nothing, she's not there, her and dad left for a second honeymoon

Miley: awww that sooo cute!

Nick: I find that seriously sickening

Miley: well you're wrong it's so cute that they still love each other after so much time

Nick: yeah I guess you're right….

Miley: but what?

Nick: I just don't want to end up with more siblings, Joe is more than enough

Miley: oh shut up you love Joe

Nick: (he dramatically sighed) I know unfortunately

They went downstairs to the kitchen, and Miley sat on the counter.

Miley: so what are you cooking chef Nicholas?

Nick: well, Miss Miley I think we'll start off with scrambled eggs Nick style, then we'll have some delicious pancakes with whatever toppings m'lady wants, then we'll continue with a side of well grilled bacon, and finish our wonderful menu off with fresh pressed orange juice. How does that sound?

Miley: amazing (she said smiling) 


	7. Chapter 6

enjoy :)

* * *

><p>A week had passed, and even though Miley seemed normal she wasn't herself. Her self esteem had taken a bad one. She had quit the cheer squad, pretending that wasn't her thing anymore, when everyone knew she was the best out there.<p>

Ever since that night, Nick doubted himself. He seemed to think it was never the right time to tell Miley about his feelings for her. He knew that after not even being able to start a relationship with the guy she had been crushing on for weeks, she would just think she wouldn't be able to be with her best friend. He wondered why life had to be so complicated, why couldn't he just tell her? Maybe it was time he told her. Like Joe had told him, he had to man up and do what he should've done long ago. He couldn't wait anymore, the simple thought of Miley being with some douche bag again made his heart ache.

Nick had been planning this evening for a long time now not really sure if Miley was going to like anything he did for her. Today was going to be the day he had been waiting for so long.

He looked at the necklace in his hands, and thought of how beautiful it would look on her. It was pretty simple with a heart shaped pendent, one diamond was incrusted in it, it was exactly like her, he thought beautiful yet so simple.

He started daydreaming about scenarios of what would happen, he could picture her smiling, her eyes sparkling with excitement. And then he imagined her lips on his, how he had wished for so long to be able to kiss her and show everyone she was his.

Nick looked down at his watch, and got up from his bed. He put his jacket on and headed to Miley's with the necklace safely in its box. He placed the box in his jacket pocket and headed towards the door.

When he got there, he looked at the house horrified. What was HE doing there? Nick got out of the car and approached the scene.

Nick: what's happening here?

Miley: nothing Liam was just leaving right? (She said giving the guy a cold glare)

Liam: actually I was thinking about staying a little longer

Miley: what? No you can't stay

Liam: why not? I have the right to be with my girlfriend if I want to

Nick couldn't believe his ears. He looked at Miley, his eyes begging for a rational explanation.

Miley: I I don't think that's a good idea Liam, I made plans with Nick

Liam: well that's just too bad you'll have to cancel, he won't mind right Nick? (He said looking at Nick)

At this point was fuming with anger who did that guy think he is? He couldn't just treat Miley that way.

Nick: actually I do mind, she did tell you we had plans, so why don't you run along with some slut and never come back, I think that would be the better alternative.

Miley: Nick don't

Liam: yeah Nick just go back home, don't you see we're busy?

Nick couldn't believe what was happening, he couldn't take it anymore

Nick: just leave Miley alone

Liam: or what?

Nick: or I swear I'll do something I might regret, no wait actually I won't regret it. All you are is a scumbag who thinks he can get with any girl because you have drugs. Well too bad you're not getting with this one. She's worth a lot more than any little slut you pay to sleep with you. Just leave her alone

Liam: aww is little Nicky getting mad for touching his girlfriend (he looked at both Miley and Nick smirking)

At that point he couldn't keep it in anymore. He lunged forward and punched Liam square in the face.

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUN... XP sooo what did u think?<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry it's this late i was REALLY busy with school and all

* * *

><p>Miley: NICK STOP<p>

Nick kept hitting Liam and it looked like the punches were getting more violent by the second. Miley didn't have a clue to what she should do. She desperately tried to pull Nick backwards but he was far too strong.

She had never seen this side of him, he had always been the sweetest person she knew. He was never so mad, and always had a smile on his face. She never thought he was capable of beating someone up that easily. Liam was very well built, but so was Nick. She had never noticed how strong Nick was. With his well-defined arms and broad shoulders, she had never really paid attention to how he looked because to her that didn't matter. He was her best friend and nothing else.

While deep in thoughts she hadn't noticed Nick had stopped and he was now yelling at Liam. Liam was getting up with a bloody nose, when Nick only had a few scratches.

Nick: I never want to see you near her. Get it?

All Liam did was nod and he left.

Miley ran up to him and hugged him.

Miley: are you ok?

Nick: fine (he said with a sigh)

Miley: thanks

Nick: don't worry about it, he'll never bother you again. I promise.

Miley put her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes. She breathed in his scent, it brought her comfort.

Nick hugged her back, he had been waiting for this night for so long just for it to be ruined by some douche bag drug dealer. Did the world have no mercy on him?

Miley: do you still want to go out?

Nick: no, not really can we just stay in?

Miley: sure come on

They entered the house and Miley led Nick into the living room.

Nick: are your parents here?

Miley: nope?

Nick: where are they?

Miley: I don't actually know, my mom said something about checking out something in Texas and coming back in two days.

Nick: so you're here all alone?

Miley: yep pretty much, anyways want something to drink?

Nick: uhh yeah sure, a c-

Miley: a coke I know (she said smiling)

Nick smiled back, as Miley disappeared to the kitchen and get the drinks.

She came back a minute later with 2 cokes.

Miley: in the can just the way you like it

Nick: thanks miles

Miley: you're welcome

Nick: you know I was thinking maybe you should come sleep at my place after seeing that bastard here I don't feel good knowing you're here on your own. Never know what can happen he might come back.

Miley: yeah maybe that would be a better idea than staying here alone. I mean it's only been a day the since they left and last night I was freaking out.

Nick: its set then

Miley: yep, let's go upstairs I just need to pack and then we get go.

After packing a few clothes and the necessary things for her stay, they both wen t to Nick's house. They entered the house and found Joe watching TV on the sofa.

Miley: JOEEYYY

She ran up to him and jumped on his lap giving him and bone crushing hug

Miley: dude where the fuck have you been? I haven't seen you in AGES

Joe: you're the one that hasn't been here in a month I never moved

Miley: right you're way too lazy to move your ass right?

Joe: well you know me

Joe smiled and looked to Nick's direction. Nick seemed very uncomfortable with the situation. Joe could see the green monsters face peeking out. Joe pushed Miley next to him on the couch.

Joe: so why are you back so early?

Nick: we had complications

Miley: yeah

She said looking down

Joe: so you guys are friends?

Miley looked at Joe confused

Miley: why wouldn't we be? We've been friends since I can remember.

Joe: well you know after some like t-

Joe stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Nick making signs for him to stop talking

Miley: after what thing?

Joe: uhhh nothing, actually I don't even know what I'm talking about.

Miley: ohhhk then weirdo I'll just go put my stuff in Nick's room be right back.

After Miley left Nick sat next to Joe on the couch

Joe: what happened man?

Nick: let's just say someone got there before me and I had to beat him up and that kind of ruined the mood

Joe: that bastard came back?

Nick: yep but i don't think he'll be back any time soon, I did make his nose bleed

Joe: yup that's my bro, so are you going to try again?

Nick: yeah of course I just don't know when or how

Joe: Look dude don't wait for the right moment, make it happen.

Nick: you're right thanks bro

Joe: hey that's what I'm here for dude

Nick: I'll just go check on her, see you later

Nick left Joe in the living room and went to his room. He arrived at the door and leaned against the door frame.

Nick: need any help?

Miley: no, but thanks

Nick: do you want to watch a movie or something?

Miley: sure which one?

Nick: I was thinking maybe we could have a transformers marathon, what do you think?

Miley: awesome I'll be down in a sec

Nick: popcorn?

Miley: always

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked it :)<p> 


End file.
